


I’ll Be There For You

by markipwiwer



Series: Commissions [7]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Chronic Pain, Domestic Bickering, M/M, Multi, casual homicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-25
Updated: 2019-11-24
Packaged: 2020-09-26 17:33:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20393500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: A commission from Frankkylou!Dark, Wilford and Anti are all having rather awful days. Anti gets caught up in a spot of trouble and, unfortunately, Wilford and Dark aren’t there to help him.





	1. Good Ol’ Homicide

Wilford wasn’t usually one to be picky or rude with his staff, since he loved his work and everyone was usually quite compliant with the way he needed things to be. But everything was just slightly off today, just enough to get his gander, and he found himself taking it out on the people around him. Which was regrettable to say the least.

“Oh bloody hell, come on people! We’re three days behind on schedule already, Darks gonna have my ass for this!”

Wilfords ears pricked up at someone snickering behind him, whispering to themselves.

“Doesn’t he already?”

Wilford snapped around to face Bim, quickly straightening out his face, pushing his glasses up and acting like he hadn’t done a thing.

“Go home, Trimmer.”

“Uh, boss, I didn’t mean anything by it, I just -“

“That wasn’t a fucking question, Bim. I said go home, get out!”

Wilfords voice boomed through the studio and it honestly left Bim rather shaken. Wilford wasn’t usually one to be angry or sensitive about anything, and he certainly didn’t yell. He was either fine or he had his gun drawn, no in between.

Honestly, Wilford was a little pent up and restless.

Not only had Dark been far too sick for them to be intimate lately, but he’d also gotten more than one harsh scolding from Dark about how much he was costing the company with insurance payouts.

So Wilford was trying to be... a regular shitty boss, instead of a murder-y one. And it was tough!

Not being able to even cuddle Dark properly at night was tearing him apart too, especially when he really needed the companionship. What hurt more, perhaps, was Darks refusal to get any damn help. His pride could make him dense sometimes, even if Dark would never admit it.

Iplier had offered to give Dark full, confidential once-overs on so many occasions now, not that Iplier didn’t usually abide by doctor-patient confidentiality laws but... he’d be willing to work in the damn void if it made Darkiplier comfortable. And yet, it wasn’t enough.

Even to the good doctor, Dark had to appear strong. Which was wild to Wilford because everyone and their dog had seen every single one of Wilfords insecurities laid out and he still commanded a great amount of respect.

Dark was hardly getting out of bed for all the pain he was in, summoning himself a bed tray to continue doing paperwork on. Wilford wanted to help so badly, but he’d pumped all the morphine he could into Dark without putting the demon into a coma and, of course, of COURSE he refused to use a wheelchair or even a cane.

Wilford was sure he’d seen Dark with a cane at some point in their existence, but he couldn’t put his finger on it, so he let it slip from his mind once more.

Wilford and Dark were so tense, not just with their respective issues but with each other as well, what with Wilford being frustrated that Dark wouldn’t get help, and Dark being annoyed that Wilford treated him like some lesser being, needing taking care of.

So naturally, they didn’t have time for Anti.

Anti. The most attention-seeking, self-absorbed, clearly love-deprived glitch in the history of EVER, hadn’t heard from either of his boyfriends in three days.

He wanted to be with them. But, okay, maybe he was feeling a tad left out, maybe his weird third wheel anxieties were sneaking up on him again, and he just didn’t want to be annoying, alright? He didn’t want to bug them. Besides, if they loved him, they’d call or visit or whatever, right? They could literally teleport here at any moment from anywhere and yet... Anti was still alone in his bed.

It made him restless. The lack of touch and affection and wonderful, loving chaos that typically came from his relationship was... doing things to his brain.

He needed to get out of the house. What usually cheered Anti up? He pondered as he paced back and forth in his room, glitching ever so slightly. He’d been on such a good streak recently, not even killing or torturing for fun.

Hell, maybe that’s what he needed. A good ol’ fashioned mindless homicide. He used to do that all the time! Then Wilford started joining him on these little outing and push came to shove and that wild look in Wilfords eyes...

No, he didn’t need Wilfords company. Anti was his own being, damn it, he could murder by himself! And that’s exactly what he was going to do, he thought to himself as he touched his laptop and vanished into the nearest cell phone tower.

-

“Please, Darkling, there’s something seriously wrong. This isn’t like you, I know it.”

“Drop it, Wil. I am perfectly capable of running the company, regardless of... the issue at hand. It’ll go away in time, it always does.”

“Your spine is literally dislodged, I can see it! This would all go away if you just went -“

“No! I will not be seen as broken by them, I am their leader! This entire business, OUR plan, depends on their loyalty. An android, a doctor, they’re still people with their own opinions and that’s... I need to keep control.”

There was a pause in the room. Wilford being in the bed wasn’t an option, he moved around too much for Dark, and even a jostling sent shock waves of pain through him. Dark was tired, but he wasn’t relenting. Wilford huffed in frustration.

“Well if their opinions are what really matter to you, then working out of your bed certainly isn’t doing you any favours! They’ve hardly seen you in weeks, you’re never in your office, meetings are getting cut short. They will notice, all of them. Just going to one damn doctor is a lot better for saving face than suffering in front of everyone, isn’t it?”

That... snapped something in Dark. The idea that he was already losing control, it just made him feel sick to his stomach, and he was about to bite back when -“

“Message for Darkiplier.”

The lack of a knocking and the former addressing meant it was Google, and Wilford was just turning around when Dark barked at the door.

“We’re busy!”

With a small flick of Darks wrist, the door was locked.

It occurred to Wilford for the briefest second that it might have been important, since Google was coming to their personal bedroom and not the office, but it faded as Dark started growling at him instead of yelling, likely so that Google wouldn’t hear.

“Their opinions should matter to you too, Wilford. You have no idea the things they say and think about you behind your back!”

Wilford felt his heart drop a little. The idea that his friends thought poorly of him...? That didn’t sit well.

“...What do they say?”

“Well, I don’t know because they’d never dare talk ill of you to me, but you don’t know! You cannot know how they truly feel, you must simply act and command respect!”

Wilford crosses his arms. Google and the message was long gone from his mind.

“I command respect out of love and loyalty, not fear.”

Dark and Wilford bickered until Wilford couldn’t stand it any more, how defensive and horrible Dark got about the Egos, when Wilford knew Dark secretly cared. But when Dark was hurting and afraid of losing control, even a sliver of affection was thrown out the window and it was just depressing.

That night, Wilford slept restlessly on a couch in the library, the Hosts gentle narrations in the background eventually putting him to sleep.

-

Anti woke up, disheveled and disoriented. He supposed he was in some sort of forest, probably not too far from civilisation but far enough that there wasn’t an easy way to get home.

He’d... ran into some guy on the street. He didn’t realise it was so late, and naturally he didn’t think anything about the dude looking armed, since when did guns or knives actually harm Anti?

But the ragged looking dude spun around, just as Anti pulled out his pocket knife and - BZZZ - that was it.

Probably electrocuted, Anti figured. That’s when he sent the distress signal. A unique code little message sent right to Darks and Wilfords phones. But, of course, they didn’t exactly check their phones often, the old bastards, so he had it sent to Google too just to be sure.

As annoying as it was having to ask for help at all, he wasn’t much use when he was getting electrocuted. It hurt, for a start, and it disrupted his physical form more than was practical. He’d end up with his arms where his legs should be or something equally ridiculous if he didn’t get this guy to stop, and oh God, was that him screaming? Was that happening out loud?

The voltage had been high, and intense, and just remembering the events moment by moment sent something awful down his... spine? Did he usually have one of those? He couldn’t even remember. Upon waking up, he’d sort of assumed that Dark and Wilford had come to save him but... they weren’t around.

Had he really clipped as far away as possible by accident? Had... his boyfriends really not come to his aid at all?

Somehow, being alone in these cold woods, sun close to dawning, was more painful than the shock that had disrupted his form in the first place.

Anti took a few minutes to gather his thoughts and, as soon as there was enough light in the sky, he began to glitch-stumble his way towards any sign of civilisation, feeling rather miserable for himself.


	2. When The Rain Starts To Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dark and Wilford attempt to explain their absence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey only several months late :|

Anti was weak by the time he reached the Septic household. He looked as shit as he felt, and then some, and he didn’t even have it in him to glitch inside. He knocked on the door and kept knocking until someone opened it, at which point he couldn’t hold his own weight anymore and passed out in the doorway.

-

Dark was awoken by... not Wilford, and that was already a bad start to the day. His back was screaming in pain as a far more robotic voice roused him.

“Darkiplier, emergency message.”

Dark attempted to blink the minimal sleep out of his eyes, hardly having gotten any rest anyway.

“What... what is it, Google?”

“Dr Schneeplestein has requested your immediate attendance to his clinic. There was also an emergency distress signal sent from Antisepticeye last night. I suspect they may be related.”

That certainly got Darks attention, and he was attempting to push past his pain to sit up in bed.

“What the hell? Why didn’t I hear about this last night?!”

“I knocked on the door but Wilford dismissed me. It seems you two were -“

“Yes, right, I remember.”

Even the idea of Google having overheard their little domestic sent shivers down Darks spine, but that wasn’t something he could concentrate on right now.

“Google, go fetch Wilford for me. And some morphine, while you’re at it.”

Google left without another word, and within a couple of minutes Wilford appeared in the room with...

“That doesn’t look like morphine to me.”

“Well, I brought that too, but we need to go now and this is the only way you’ll be able to get around right now. Unless you want me to carry you myself.”

Dark could already feel the anger of the argument bubbling up in his throat. Some petty part of him hoped that Wilford got as little sleep as he did.

He just... hated being in pain all the time. Although, he hadn’t seen even the smallest change in Google when Dark was clearly not okay, nor did he regard him any differently for overhearing their argument.

“God damn it. Fine. Put me in the fucking wheelchair and let’s go.”

Wilford snapped them both into suitable attire, before picking up Dark bridal style from the bed, giving him a handful of pills and transporting them both straight to Schneeps office.

-

“I don’t wanna see them.”

Anti glitched in place, refusing to lie down in the hospital bed like the doctor had asked him a million times, but Schneeplestein supposed whatever made Anti comfortable...

“I’ve never seen them fail to cheer you up, Anti. I don’t understand why -“

“I don’t wanna fuckin’ talk about it, alright?!”

Antis temperament had certainly levelled out since he’d started dating Dark and Wilford, and he wasn’t usually prone to these teenage angst outbursts. Henrik assumed the worst, although he hoped for the better. 

A buzzer rang through the room, and he patted Anti on a more solid part, before dashing off to answer the door.

“Ah, Dark, Wilford, I’m... I’m glad you came. Although, someone seems to be having second thoughts...”

He looked back over his shoulder, before stepping into the waiting room and closing the door behind him.

Wilford spoke first, concern laced in his voice.

“What happened to him? Is he okay?”

“He’s fine, more or less. I think he exerted a lot of energy getting home while keeping his form stable. I can only think he was attacked with... a very strong taser, or something along those lines, he couldn’t tell me much. He was mumbling both of your names when he was coming in and out of consciousness, so I thought having familiar faces would be good! But now that he’s awake, he seems... look, I don’t mean to pry, but has anything, uh, happened recently? Between the three of you?”

Dark and Wilford shared a look, before Dark attempted to answer.

“No. I’ve taken ill recently, and Wilford has been working more often, so we hadn’t seen him for a little while. Google received a distress signal from him last night but we didn’t get it, due to... unfortunate circumstances.”

Wilford tutted, exasperated.

“No, it was my fault, I sent him away, I didn’t even think, we were having a bit of a discussion and...!”

Henrik waved them both to stop, not needing more information.

“I hope you can both work your magic. He’s been doing so much better recently.”

And at that, the doctor opened the door into Antis room.

As soon as Anti laid eyes on Dark and Wilford, he groaned and slumped back onto the bed, covering his face in the blanket.

“Anti, as your doctor, I think it would do you well to talk about how you’re feeling. And you’re not in much of a position to fight, so you might as well.”

Anti groaned louder.

“Well, I’ll leave you to it then.”

Schneeplestein gave Dark and Wilford something of a smile as Wilford wheeled Dark into the room, and closed the door behind them. Wilford wheeled Dark close to the bed before sitting on the bed himself.

Wilford was tentative with his words.

“Hey Kitten... how are you?”

“Oh just fuckin’ great, absolutely peachy, and in no small part thanks to you two.”

Wow, he really did sound like a teenager. His head was still muffled with blanket.

Dark tried to be reasonable.

“We didn’t hear your distress call, we’re sorry, we-“

“Too busy fuckin’ to answer Google, yeah, whatever.”

Wilford and Dark shared yet another look, before Wilford corrected him.”

“What? No, Anti, we were... well, this is a little embarrassing, but, we were in a little bit of an argument, actually... okay, maybe not a little, I slept on the couch...”

There was a short silence in the room.

“What? Ye never argue.”

Wilford scoffed.

“Where on earth did you get that impression?!”

Anti slowly pulled the blanket from his face, and it was suddenly obvious how messed up he had been. Not only was he red and glitchy around the eyes, but his actual eyeballs were solid black, the way they got when he was in a fight or flight sort of state. His hair was almost translucent, as if formed by a projection instead of being on his head. He’d been quite a bit scrambled, it seemed.

“Well, ye’re always together and so in sync, like... like it feels like ye forget about me sometimes. I went out ‘cos I hadn’t seen ye in ages and I got into a bit of trouble and when I actually needed help, ye weren’t there. It really... I mean, I guess I thought ye just didn’t care or just got too distracted with each other to give a fuck about me or whatever.”

When Anti finally looked up at his partners, Dark had his head hung in shame, and Wilford was tearing up.

Darks voice was cracking a little when he spoke.

“I am... so sorry we made you feel that way. That was never... we never...”

“We’ve been the biggest idiots lately, just so caught up and never checking in on you when you’re just as important, you’re just as - as loved, you’re...”

Dark had lost his words and Wilford was crying and this was a lot more emotional stuff than Anti was prepared to handle right now.

“Shit, okay, don’t cry, it’s fine -“

“No it’s not!”

Dark and Wilford said it in fucking unison, and that shook Anti to his core. They weren’t going to let this go easily.

Wilford spoke breathlessly, trying to get everything in before sobs.

“It’s not okay, Kitten, I’ve been feeling all kinds of lonely because Dark has been sick but it’s not fair to make you feel the exact same way because I can’t get my head out of my ass!”

Dark looked so hurt in his eyes when he finally lifted his head.

“I keep trying to make sure that no one sees me as weak, that no one sees that I’m literally falling apart, but what’s the point in having all of their respect when I can’t even earn your love?”

It was Antis turn to be speechless. A good minute or so passed with nothing but silent contemplation, before Dark finally spoke once more.

“You don’t have to come home with us. But if you do, we’ll try harder. Promise.”

Dark didn’t try harder for anyone, not out loud anyway. To Anti, Dark was begging. Wilford shared his pleading look.

“Of... of course I’ll come back with ye, ye fuckin’ idiots. God, ye’re so sappy sometimes, makes me sick.”

Wilford immediately jumped up from the bed, pulling what he could actually hold of Anti into a great bear hug, enough for him and Dark.

“Thank you Kitten, thank you, thank you...”

Anti made faux disgusted sounds when Wilford wouldn’t stop covering his face in kisses. Antis knees wobbled a little when he was put down, so he leaned against the bed to stabilise himself.

“Y’know, Darky, that wheelchair kinda makes ye look like a cool, menacing supervillain. I like it.”

Dark smirked a little, as his form cracked, showing a version of him keeling with laughter.


End file.
